thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Topham Hatt
'Sir Topham Hatt, '''nicknamed "'the Fat Controller" (previously known as "the Fat Director"), is the manager of the North Western Railway'.' Bio In the television series there is only one Sir Topham Hatt. He can be described as a combination of the three controllers from the Railway Series. Prior to his becoming Controller of the North Western Railway, Sir Bertram Topham Hatt owned a Sentinel steam lorry named Elizabeth, who notes that he wasn't the best driver. When he was a young man, Edward always took him aboard an old coach on his birthday. The Fat Controller later received his knighthood for his service to the railway industry. Sir Topham was also the controller of the Skarloey Railway, until Mr. Percival was hired to help him manage the ever-increasing size of his railway industry. In the sixteenth season, he gained a track inspection car named Winston, which is often used as a private transportation vehicle on the railway. Sir Topham Hatt married Lady Hatt, and is the grandfather of Stephen and Bridget Hatt. He has a twin brother,Sir Lowham Hatt, and his mother is Dowager Hatt. According to the Official Website, "we have yet to meet his children". As well as owning several engines, he owns a cat, two cars, and lives in a mansion somewhere on the outskirts of Wellsworth. Persona The Fat Controller is firm but fair. He can be strict, but also shows a fatherly side to the engines. He is quite a strong character and will remind the engines that he is in charge when they start to rebel against his authority. He does not stand bullying and, even though he is usually serious, he does enjoy a good laugh. Despite his kindness and fairness, however, there are times where he berates the engines for things beyond their control. Attire Appearances * Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie, Rosie's Funfair Special, Henry Gets It Wrong,Heave Ho Thomas!, Toby's Special Surprise, Excellent Emily, Saved You!, Tram Trouble, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, Thomas Puts the Brakes On, Percy and the Bandstand, and Best Friends * Season 13 - Creaky Cranky, The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink, Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, The Early Bird, Play Time, Time For a Story, Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle, A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor, Splish, Splash, Splosh!, The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks, Henry's Good Deeds, Buzzy Bees (mentioned), and Hiro Helps Out * Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Henry's Health and Safety, Diesel's Special Delivery, Pop Goes Thomas,Victor Says Yes, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy, Thomas' Crazy Day, Merry Winter Wish, Thomas and the Snowman Party, Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff (mentioned), O the Indignity,Jitters and Japes, Merry Misty Island, and Henry's Magic Box * Season 15 - Gordon and Ferdinand, Toby and Bash, Emily and Dash, Edward the Hero, James to the Rescue, Up, Up and Away!, Henry's Happy Coal, Let it Snow, Spencer the Grand, Stop that Bus!,Stuck on You, Wonky Whistle, Percy the Snowman, Tree Trouble, and Fiery Flynn * Season 16 - Race to the Rescue, Express Coming Through, Percy and the Monster of Brendam(cameo), Ho Ho Snowman (mentioned), Flash Bang Wallop!, Thomas and the Rubbish Train, Percy and the Calliope, Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor, Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Muddy Matters, Whiff's Wish, Welcome Stafford, Don't Bother Victor!(mentioned), and Happy Birthday Sir! * Season 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend, Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Gordon Runs Dry(mentioned), Calm Down Caitlin, Steamie Stafford, Henry's Hero, Not Now, Charlie!, The Lost Puff,The Thomas Way, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day, Bill or Ben?, Too Many Fire Engines,No Snow for Thomas, Santa's Little Engine, The Missing Christmas Decorations (does not speak),The Frozen Turntable, Away From the Sea, Gone Fishing, The Afternoon Tea Express, The Smelly Kipper, No More Mr. Nice Engine, and Thomas' Shortcut * Season 18 - Old Reliable Edward (mentioned), Signals Crossed, Toad's Adventure, Duck in the Water, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Thomas the Quarry Engine, Thomas and the Emergency Cable,Spencer's VIP, Long Lost Friend, Last Train for Christmas, Duncan the Humbug (mentioned), The Perfect Gift (does not speak), Emily Saves the World, Timothy and the Rainbow Truck, Marion and the Dinosaurs (mentioned), Samson at Your Service, Samson Sent for Scrap and Millie and the Volcano * Season 19 - Who's Geoffrey?, The Truth About Toby, Lost Property, Henry Spots Trouble, A Cranky Christmas, Snow Place Like Home, The Beast of Sodor, Toad and the Whale, Wild Water Rescue,Very Important Sheep, Den and Dart, Salty All at Sea, Helping Hiro, Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, Slow Stephen, Two Wheels Good, Reds vs. Blues, The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead, Philip to the Rescue, No Help At All, The Other Side of the Mountain, Thomas the Babysitter, and Goodbye Fat Controller Specials: * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels * Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * The Great Race Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; The Adventure Begins onwards) * Kerry Shale (US; Hero of the Rails - eighteenth series) * Blas García (Latin America; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Luiz Carlos de Morais (Brazil; twelfth season onwards) * Roberto Cuadrado (Spain; Hero of the Rails onwards) * Kōhei MiyauchiKōhei Miyauchi (Japan; first - fourth series) * Takeshi Aono (Japan; fifth - eighth series) * Rokurō Naya (Japan; Calling All Engines! - at Your Service, excluding Tale of the Brave) * Kan Tanaka (Japan; Tale of the Brave and Samson Sent for Scrap onwards) Trivia Quotes Gallery ThomasAndTheBillboard94.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise70.png Toby'sSpecialSurprise74.png HeroOfTheRails184.png HeroOfTheRails510.png TheLionOfSodor56.png SlippySodor38.png SplishSplashSplosh8.png Category:People Category:North Western Railway Category:Staff Category:Humans